


Superfamily Cuteness

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter draws a picture, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Pure pure pure fluff.





	Superfamily Cuteness

It was a calm Sunday morning in the Stark-Rogers household. Steve was doing his regular cleaning around the house while Tony was working on some SI paperwork for a meeting he had later that week. Peter was laying on the ground, drawing pictures and being a little artist. He had started to have a passion for drawing ever since he saw the paintings his papa had made. They were so fascinating to him that he had demanded his papa to teach him how to draw and Steve couldn’t say no to those big brown eyes of his son. Peter giggled as he drew the picture that he was going to show his parents later. 

Tony looked up to see his son laughing and smiling at what he was drawing. “What are you laughing at munchkin?” 

Peter looked up to his dad, batting his innocent eyes. “Nothing daddy.” 

Tony gave him a slight smirk. “Hmm sure, I’ll believe you kiddo.” 

Peter giggled again before returning to his drawing. He giggled and squealed as he drew the people that he loved the most. 

Steve walked in a couple minutes later with snacks in his hands and Tony looked up to give him a small smile. 

“Hey babe.” Steve said as he pecked a kiss on Tony’s lips. 

“Hey love.” Tony said as he returned the kiss. 

Steve walked over to where his son was on laying on the ground. “What are you doing kiddo?” 

Peter gasped and quickly hid the picture that he was drawing. Steve raised an eyebrow in question while Peter gave him the same innocent look that he had given his dad when Tony had asked the question.

“Nothing papa.” Peter said, sweetly as possible as he batted his eyelashes. 

Tony laughed from a far and grabbed a piece of cookie that Steve had brought. “Babe, I asked the same question and he won’t tell me either.” 

Steve hummed and chuckled a little. “And why won’t you show us?” 

Peter gave Steve a pout. “It’s surprise papa.” 

“Okay bud. Do you want anything to eat?” Steve said.

Peter seemed to think about it. He wasn’t really hungry at all. “No papa, I’m not hungry.” 

“Alright kiddo, I’ll leave you to it then.” Steve said as he ruffled Peter’s hair. 

Peter gave his papa a smile and waited for Steve to turn around and head back to Tony. When his papa was out of sight, Peter pulled his drawing back out and started to draw again. 20 minutes later, Peter had finished the drawing and looked up to see if both of his parents were still in the room. He saw his daddy working on the computer and his papa was quietly reading a book. He hesitated for a moment thinking that he didn’t want to disturb them before deciding to walk up and see if they would acknowledge him.

He got up, taking the picture that he had drew in his hand before quietly walking over to Steve. Steve heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to see his son walking. He put down the book before acknowledging Peter.

“What’s up buddy?” Steve said. 

Tony looked up as well and saw that Peter had a nervous look on his face. 

Peter handed his papa a piece of paper before looking back down at his feet. Steve turned the paper over and what he saw almost brought tears to his eyes. On the paper was a drawing of all three of them. Steve and Tony were on the couch cuddled together with Peter in between them. Both parents had an arm wrapped our their son and on top of the paper in big letters were “I luv u daddy and papa.” 

“Awww baby, this is beautiful. Thank you sweetheart. We love you too.” Steve said before giving the drawing to Tony and pulling Peter into a hug and pressing kisses all over his face. 

“Papa, stop. It tickles.” Peter said with a laugh as Steve attacked him with kisses. 

Steve chuckled before stopping his tickles and Tony scooped him out of Steve’s arms before hugging him close to his chest. 

“It truly is a beautiful drawing. Thanks buddy. We love you.” Tony said as he pressed kisses on his son’s forehead. Peter giggled and buried himself deeper into his daddy’s arms and sighed. 

After a couple of moments, Peter jumped from his dad’s arms and looked at his parents. 

“Daddy, papa, play please?” Peter said. 

Steve and Tony chuckled, giving their son their full attention. The work could wait until later. “Alright buddy. What would you like to play?” 

“SUPERHEROES!” Peter said with a squeal. 

“Alright munchkin, away we go.” Tony said. 

Peter squealed and clapped his hands as he ran to his room to get the different costumes that he had. Steve and Tony followed behind smiling at their son’s happiness. They were glad that they could have these small moments as a family now. It truly made them feel content.


End file.
